1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle having an engine mounted to a body frame through an engine bracket and a radiator device arranged forwardly of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In motorcycles having a water-cooled engine, for example, a radiator device for cooling engine-cooling water is generally arranged forwardly of the engine, against which travel wind is liable to strike. In a conventional construction, a pipe member is mounted to an engine bracket through which an engine is mounted to a body frame, and the radiator device is mounted to the pipe member (see, for example, JP-UM-A-62-66898).
This conventional construction has a problem in that the pipe member sometimes resonates due to engine vibrations and the like, and so it is difficult to ensure sufficient support stiffness for the radiator device.